


Fresh Blood

by Omnicat



Series: The Fresh Agent [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Here There Be Offspring, Pets, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Yuy and the time he came home to find his house in shambles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Blood

Heero froze in his tracks and threw out his arm to stop Relena. He heard her gasp. They exchanged a look as Heero drew his gun, and when he crossed the threshhold she fell into step behind and to his side, staying right at the edge of his vision. Quietly and cautiously, but with gut-clenching urgency, they made their way into the house.

The hallway rug had been swept aside. By the front door, umbrellas were scattered across the floor around their toppled stand; by the door to the music room, shards and crushed flowers in a pool of water, and a side table missing a leg. In the sitting room, those couch and chair pillows that remained in their rightful places at all lay askew, and the stuffing had burst from ragged tears in several of them. In the kitchen, most of a stack of dirty dishes rested in pieces on the floor, along with the spice rack and its contents.

There was similar damage in almost every room on the ground floor, but no sign of who or what might have caused it. Until...

"Heero."

His eyes shot to where Relena pointed, and he swore.

Tucking his gun back in his waistband, Heero turned around and marched toward the stairs, all the while hollering: "Katrina! KATRINA!"

She stumbled sleep-drunkenly into the doorway of her bedroom just as he was about to barge in, her dark hair falling into her eyes and last night's lipstick smudged around her mouth. "Whaddis it?"

Heero pointed. "Library."

Bleary-eyed though she may be, Katrina knew better than not to lead him there. By the time they reached it, she was even steady on her feet again. They were just in time to see Relena pull a strip of what looked like the curtains from between her dog's teeth.

" _You_ ," Heero growled at his daughter. "were supposed to put him in his pen every night while we were away."

Katrina looked around at the destruction sheepishly. "Oops."

This was why they should never have gotten pets. Or children.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
